Lost Super Mario 64
This is based off a rom hack. This story isn't completely original. As a kid, I owned an N64. I loved it. I had many fun times with my mom and dad. We would play on it all the time together. However, that all changed one day. I was around 8 when I my dad got me a horror game(which I don't remember the name of since it's been so long). He thought I was mature enough to play it. I wasn't. I played the game and it scared the ever-living crap out of me. I ran to mom about how the game scared me and she immediately looked to dad. They got into a big fight, which lead to divorce. I went to live with dad, and mom took my brother, Sean. Dad didn't hang out with people nearly as much, except on birthdays. Speaking of, my latest birthday. I hung out with a few of my friends and we went to a lot of places that day. When it got dark, we all headed home. When I got home, my dad was at the door. He had a really twitchy look on his face and had his hands behind his back. "Hey, son." He said in a stutter-y way. "Uh, hi dad." I responded. "I got a present for you." He said in the same way I just mentioned. He then brought his hands from behind this back to reveal an N64 and a cartridge of Super Mario 64. "Wow, dad! Thanks!" I exclaimed. "I haven't had one of these since we moved in!" Oh yeah, I should mention, when we moved, my mom kept the N64. I got a gamecube not too long after but I still missed my N64. I then went upstairs to my room and set up the N64 to my TV. I turned on the N64 and put the Super Mario 64 cartridge in my N64. I started the game. After messing around with Mario's face in the title screen for a bit, I started the game for REAL. I noticed the first file had one star in it, so I guessed that my dad tested the game out to see if it worked, but forgot to delete the file. I decided to just select that file anyway since I remembered the King Bob-omb boss fight so well, and because it was so easy that it wasn't worth fighting. So I selected the file and walked in the castle. I decided to continue collecting stars at Bob-omb Battlefield, so I went into the room where it was located and jumped in the painting. When I got there, I noticed there were no enemies or helper bob-ombs, just the koopa you would race to get the star. I talked to him, and we raced. I was ahead of him for pretty much the whole race. The only other weird thing besides the no enemies were that there were none of those black boulder things rolling down the hill. Other than that, it was normal. But when I got to the top of the hill, I was surprised to see Koopa the Quick was already there. Not only that, but the camera was fixed on some weird bottom-up perspective. "No, no, no! Not you again! I'm in a great hurry, can't you see!" Koopa the Quick said in a textbox. "It's just that I'm in such a rush. That's it, that's all. Now, I must be off. Ow! Let me go!" "Weird." I thought. I decided to run around from that perspective to see if anything would happen and something did. I stepped on something and faded to another place. I landed in a cage. "Huh." I thought. "I don't remember this. Maybe it's just because I haven't played this game in such a long time. Even though I have a really good memory, but oh well..." I noticed there was a giant blue button in the cage. I ran to it and jumped on it. Then a textbox appeared saying I activated the ability to use the vanish cap. I also thought this was weird. I knew the vanish cap was in this game, but I didn't think you got you it here. Then I noticed the blue box that contains the vanish cap. I got the cap and went out of the cage. When I walked out the cage, the music cut completely, which I found weird. I walked around to see where I needed to go. I walked to the right and the music came back. That's when I saw the weirdest thing. It looked like a pixel-y version of my dad. That's when I could tell this definitely wasn't the same game. I then went the other way and found a cage with a pipe inside. I used the vanish cap to go in the cage, and went in the pipe. The music cut again when I got the cap. Anyways, this took me to another place. I was in a basketball court with a cage preventing me from going out. This confused me even more since this looked like the place I used to play basketball in when I was a kid. Did this game know I was playing? Was it trying to make me feel guilty of my past memories? Anyways, I pressed on. I noticed a vanish cap box near me. I got the cap and walked out of the cage. When I got out, I walked down a road that looked very familiar to me and into a tunnel. I walked through the tunnel for a while until I noticed the door. It took me to another place that surprised me. It was our old living room. It looked completely identical to how I last saw it. A stand holding our old TV up, a couch, everything looked the same. The TV only had static. I could tell the game was messing with me by this point, and I was getting kind of freaked out. I noticed another vanish cap was on the TV stand, so I went and got it. After getting the cap, I jumped through a window. This took me to a place I didn't recognize at all. It was just a dark room with a bunch of boxes and windows. There was another vanish cap. I got the cap and triple jumped high through a window. This time I was in a place that looked exactly like my bedroom. There was drawer, a bed, a coffee table with a lamp, and a bunch of posters. The only different thing is that there was a koopa walking around. What freaked me out even more was that the posters were the exact ones from when I was a kid. Did someone stock me and hack this game when I was younger? I then noticed there was an exclamation box on the bed, meaning I needed to talk to it. "Body found laying in bed, identified as 15 y.o. son. No signs of struggle. Death possibly caused by suffocation." The text box said. I was getting more and more freaked out. My younger brother died recently on his bed at age 15. Did this game know everything about my family? I then went to the next room through a door. There were a bunch of dead koopa's on beds. The other parts freaked me out because they looked exactly like places I was in as a kid, this one freaked me out because it was just grim. I also saw another exclamation box on a bed. "We have to do something special for you..." The text box said. I walked out the door to the room and braced myself for what this "special" thing was. It was just a completely dark void. Or at least it was, until I saw a sign with light above it. I approached the sign to see what it said. It said: "My dear son, it's been a long time since I last saw you. Your father won't understand my suffering, nor the way I miss you. Everyday without you, a part of me breaks away. We are many FRIENDS now. I'm finishing this for good. Farewell. If only I could see you one last time..." This was the most scared I've been in a while. Was that...my mom? Was she telling me this through the game? I was scared to keep going, but I decided to, anyway. I noticed door. There was another sign. "My dear son, I'm watching you from afar. And you noticed me. You also noticed that I don't like your friends at all. You're clever. To me, they're just a bunch of immoral dicks. We'll soon give them the fate they deserve. But you're different. I'm at your window now. You're just as beautiful as I remembered. My FRIENDS and I have agreed that you should stay this way, forever." I started shaking violently. Did mom hack this game and put in a store? Or maybe dad got it from eBay on her account, not knowing it was hers. I decided to keep going because I wanted to see how this would end. I kept walking and saw another sign and saw a door. I started walking towards them but I somehow glitched through the ground. Mario sunk through some weird looking face that was inside a static. What was weird is that it acted like the face was sand. It just looked plain bizarre. After falling through the face it took me to the normal game over screen. I went to dad to see where he got this game. He said he got it from mom. Just as I suspected. I told dad what happened, and he was shocked. He and I decided to go to mom's house to see what the game was about. When we got there, we were surprised to see mom hanging from a noose. She had a note taped to her chest. It said: "BigMarioFan, if you find this, I just wanna say something to you. I lived a life of loneliness ever since your brother died. I have been depressed. I always wanted to go to my room and cry when I get home from work. Eventually, I just decided to end it all. I couldn't take anymore of the depression. It's hard to tell you personally, so I'm telling you through a game that I'm killing myself. Goodbye." Me and dad started crying. We didn't expect the divorce to be this serious that she kills herself. We're going to her funeral in a few hours. I just want to tell you what happened to get it out of my system. This is BigMarioFan, signing out. Category:Mario Category:Mario Creepypasta Category:Games Category:We need comments! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas made by BigMarioFan